Je suis le Roi !
by hayase-sama
Summary: Si Aïzen devenait le Roi , que ferait-il? Embarquait dans toutes les idées loufoques de mon cerveau.
1. Je t'aime

Ouais voici mon autre projet où mon perso seras Aïzen . **Si tu le contrarie tu risque de mourir . **Bof , m'en fout . Ah oui cette idée je l'ai eu en me douchant alors comme quoi .

Titre : Je suis le roi !

Raiting : T

Chapitre : prologue

résumé : Si Aïzen as réussissait et qu'il devenais le Roi . Mais que ferait-il ?

Disclamer : les perso de Bleach sont à Tite Kubo .

* * *

Je t'aime

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu , il avait décidé de devenir le plus fort . D'atteindre les sommets pour se montrer digne de lui même si pour cela il dut trahir la Soul Society et manipuler beaucoup de monde . Oui , tout cela pour cette personne . Car il avait immédiatement était charmer par son regard . Qui malgré ses airs d'idiot , prévoyais tout en faite . Il avait pour lui détruit Karakura et tout ces habitants pour atteindre les plus hauts sommets . Il était entré dans la dimension du Roi et avait pris sa place . Maintenant il pouvait enfin exécutait la fin de son plan .

*^*^*^*

- Faites venir Urahara Kisuke ici .

- Vos désirs sont des ordres votre Majesté .

Plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent sur Urahara accompagné de ses gardes .

- Laissez-moi seul . Commanda Aïzen

Les gardes sortirent et laissèrent seul Aïzen et Urahara . Dès que les portes furent fermées , il descendit de son trône et se positionna devant Urahara qui l'observait avec son regards moqueur .

- Que me veut donc sa Majesté ? Demanda t'il en ironisant sur Majesté .

- Urahara Kisuke . Voulez-vous devenir mon amant .

Kisuke perdit son sourire et se demanda si il avait bien entendu ce que venait de lui Sosuke .

- Sachez que si j'ai fait tout sa , c'était pour me montrer digne de devenir votre amant .

- Eh bien , Je suis vraiment désolé mais voyez-vous , j'ai déjà quelqu'un .

-Comment sa ?

-Kisuke , grouille j'ai faim .

-Oui j'arrive Ichi . Adieux votre majesté .

Et Aïzen regarda Kisuke enlaçait Ichigo pendant qu'ils partaient . Puis dès qu'il fut seul , ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids . Puis il analysa la situation et comprit que tout ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servit à rien . Une heure après on retrouvas le corps d'Aïzen Sosuke écrasait sur le bitume . Tout se souviendras de lui comme ayant était la personne ayant rasé Karakura , trahis la Soul Society et ayant régnait seulement un jour . Mais ce que l'on sut moins c'était que son suicide était dut à une déception amoureuse .

***

* * *

Hayase-sama : mouais c'est moyen . La fin est déprimante .

Haya : fait gaffe Aïzen arrive .

_Hayase se cache dans son placar prit de panique ._

Haya : pff qu'elle idiote

_Aïzen pénètre dans la chambre ._

Aïzen : Où se trouve l'auteur ?

Haya : c'est pour quoi ?

Aïzen : Un meurtre .

Haya : Dans le placard , à droite .

_Hayase sortant de sa planque et sautant sur l'auteur ._

Hayase-sama : Comment oses-tu me trahir !?! _Puis voit Aïzen ._Ah , euh … a plus .

_Saute par la fenêtre et prend ces jambes à son cou tout en se faisant poursuivre par Aïzen ._

Haya : bon , des rewiens ?

* * *

Je sais complètemant débile et j'ai vraiment que trèspeu d'idée sur ce thème alors si vous avez des idées vous pouvez m'en faire part . Merci .

**Tch , c'est tellement stupide que sa demande de l'aide aux lecteurs .**


	2. Tout ce que je veux

Bon voici un deuxième . Je trouve que le premier était vraiment nul . **Pour une fois on est d'accord .** Pourtant c'était une bonne idée .

* * *

Tout ce que je veux

Maintenant qu'il était le Roi , Aïzen faisait ce qu'il voulait et avait ce qu'il voulait . Il organiser souvant des fêtes qui durait toute la nuit , il invitait qui il voulait . À la fin tout le monde partait complètement bourré et crevait . Lorsqu'il n'organisait pas de fête c'était qu'il était entrain de s'envoyer en l'air car depuis qu'il était le Roi tout le monde vénérait avec son corps de dieu grec pour ne pas se vanter . Même les hommes ne résitait pas à son charme .

Le jour il s'occupait des problèmes du monde . Il était là assis sur son trône entourait de filles avec de fortes poitrine avec de l'or des diaments , de l'argent , des bijoux de partout . Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait . Il en avait toujours rêver depuis son enfance pauvre du Rukongaï et même après .

* * *

Hayase-sama : c'est court , c'est con et j'èpère que vous apprécier .

Aïzen : Pourquoi écris-tu ça ?

Hayase-sama : KYAAAAAAA !!!!!!! Vous m'avez fait peur .

Haya : pourquoi tu le vouvoie ?

Hayase-sama : parce que j'ai pas envie de mourir jeune . C'est évident , non ?

Aïzen : ma question .

Hayase-sama : c'est … c'est p... par …

Haya : c'est parce qu'on s'est pas encore ce que tu conte faire une fois que tu seras le Roi .

Hayase-sama : oui c'est pour ça ._ S'éfonddre en larme _. Pitié me tuez je suis encore trop jeune .

_Haya observant Hayase par terre , en larme , demandant grâce pour sa vie et Aïzen partant ._

Haya : Oï , la larve . Il est partit . Bon brn cher lecteur je vous dit . Des rewiens ?


	3. Le règne des ténèbres

Voici un petit plaisir que j'ai fait rien que pour vous . **Tu l'as surtout fait pour toi . **Bien sur que non . **Alors pourquoi c'est celons t'es goût débile .**

* * *

Le règne des ténèbres

Les hollows ravageaient le monde des humains , ainsi que le monde des shinigamis . C'est derniers étaient morts durant la guerre et pour ceux qui avaient survécus , ils étaient soit devenus esclaves ou soit le Roi s'amusait à les lâcher dehors pour les voir se faire poursuivre par des hollows et dévoraient au bout d'un moment . Il y avait de moins en moins d'âmes et les mondes commençait à se détruire . C'était le règne des ténèbres , la fin du monde et Aïzen contemplaient ce qui se passait avec un sourire aux lèvres .

* * *

Hayase-sama : Wouah .

Haya : Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

Hayase-sama : C'est super glauque .

Haya : C'est ton opinion . Moi je préfère savoir celui d'Aïzen .

Aïzen _buvant un thé _: Je ne me plaint pas . La seule chose que je veux est que l'on se moque pas de moi .

Hayase-sama : KYAAAA !!! Depuis quand t'es là ?

Aïzen : Depuis le début , vu que après tout c'est moi la star de cette fic .

Hayase-sama : Mouais . Bon , les lecteurs , des rewiens ?


	4. La pause thé

La suite de mes idées débiles . D'ailleurs j'ai encore eu plusieurs idées en me douchant . **RTVA . **Eh , RTVA toi-même . **Ah oui RTVA signifie Raconte-Ta-Vie-Ailleurs .**

* * *

La pause thé

Ichigo s'élançât vers Grimmjow et ce dernier en fit de même lorsque soudain une alarme retentit .

-Chier , j'allais t'exploser . Pourquoi il a fallut que se soit maintenant .

-Si t'es pas content fallait pas aider Aïzen a monté sur le trône .

-Oui , mais je pensais pas qu'il allait instaurer un tel truc débile .

-Bof dit toi qu'après on pourras reprendre le combat . Bon tu prend quoi j'ai Camomille , Fraise et Menthe .

-Passe moi la fraise comme ça je saurais au moins sur d'en avoir eu une aujourd'hui .

Et ils allèrent donc ensemble faire chauffer l'eau pour prendre le thé .

***

Pendant ce temps Aïzen buvait son thé tranquillement . Depuis qu'il était devenus le Roi il avait instaurer la pause thé . Il avait été obligé de devenir le roi pour instaurer cette idée , car franchement si il était rester au Seretei il n'aurait jamais put avoir sa pause thé quotidienne . Quand même il se demanda si il n'y était pas aller un peu fort , car il avait même forcée les hollows sans cervelles de bas étages à y participer aussi . Puis il haussa simplement les épaules et se dit que après ton il s'en moquait tant qu'il pouvait avoir son thé . Et ce fut sur cette pensé qu'il repris une gorgé de thé .

* * *

Hayase-sama : C'est vachement court .

Aïzen _buvant un thé _: Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

Hayase-sama : Bin , tu drogues tes espada à chaque réunion de thé et tu en bois là . D'ailleurs pourquoi tu bois du thé ?

Haya : C'est moi qui l'ait servit .

Aïzen _d'une voix menaçante _: À la fin de mon thé je te tue .

Hayase-sama _d'une voix tremblante _: Hahaha , qu'elle humour . Bon des rewiens avant qu'il me tue !

Vous en pensez quoi ?


	5. Bandeannonce

Alors voici un truc qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et finalement n'y tenant plus j'ai décidé de la mettre . Donc voici un immense mais alors énorme délire complétement con . **Je suis tout à fait d'accord . C'est aussi débile que toi . **Haya , pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ? **C'est de ta faute . C'est toi qui m'a crée comme ça . **Ah ! C'est vrai . **Quand je disais que tu était stupide , c'était pas pour rien . ** C'est méchant ! Bon alors voici mon petit chap .

* * *

Bande-Annonce

Aïzen regardait la salle qui était pleine et commença à faire passer la bande .

*-*-*

**Venait découvrir ****I'm the King**** .**

**Un film qui vous montreras ce qui vous attends avec Aïzen au trône .**

**Avec dans le rôle du Roi : Aïzen Sosuke**

_On voit Aïzen sur un trône ._

- Désormais c'est moi le Roi , alors obéissez ou mourrez

**Son serviteur et amant : Gin Ichimaru**

_Aïzen derrière son bureau , sur son fauteuil , la tête rejeté en arrière entrain de gémir ._

- Continue … plus fort … oui … comme ça !

_Gin sous le bureau entrain de lécher le membre de son maître avec un immense sourire pervers ._

- Et après c'est à mon tour .

_Hayase-sama sautant sur une table et hurlant ._

- On vas faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la vie !!!!!!

**Mais il y a aussi les rebelles :**

**Ichigo Kurosaki **

_Rukia s'adressant à Ichigo qui est entrain de faire la fête et de se souler ._

- Ichigo , je peux savoir quand on vas attaquer Aïzen .

- Après la fête !!! Et détend-toi t'es trop coincé comme ton frère .

**Dedans vous verrez des scènes d'action .**

_Ichigo regardant Aïzen dans les yeux ._

- Cette fois je vais gagner .

- Désolé mais je suis le meilleur .

-Tu vas voir cette fois c'est moi … qui vais faire les meilleurs cookies .

**Des scènes sanglantes .**

_Aïzen assit dans un fauteuil lisant un livre , il tourne la page et soudain …_

-Aïe !!!! Je me suis coupé le doigts !!! Je saigne !!! vite !!! au secours !!! je meure !!!

**Des courses poursuites .**

_Grimmjow poursuivit par une horde de fans-girl ._

-Fout-moi la paix !!!

-Grimmjow chérie !!! Reviens !!! Je veux juste sortir avec toi !!!

-Va crever débile !!!

**Mais c'est aussi de l'amour**

_Grimmjow attrapant Ichigo et l'embrassant fougueusement , puis cassant le baiser ._

-Je t'aime , sort avec moi .

-O.k , t'embrasse vachement bien et t'as l'air d'être un bon coup .

_Et s'embrassant passionnément et langoureusement ._

**De l'amour ,**

_Renji sautant sur Byakuya ._

-Taïchooo !!!! Je vous aime ! Vivons ensemble !

-D'accord mais c'est moi le seme .

**DE L'AMOUR**

_Gin s'approchant d'Aïzen avec un cadeau ._

-Tiens So-kun je t'ai fait un petit cadeau de Saint-Valentin .

-Oh c'est trop gentil Gin . Viens là que je te fasse un petit bisou pour te remercier .

_Aïzen embrassant follement Gin ._

**Mais c'est aussi et surtout une l'histoire d'une super fête .**

_Aïzen sautant sur une scène et prenant un micro ._

-Bonjour tout le monde en tant que Roi j'ai décidé d'organiser une super fête qui durera un ans et toute les règles de coincé du cul de la Soul Society , aux oubliettes .

-Ouais !!!!!!

_Les lumière se baissent et une musique apparaît . Tout le monde danse , boit , chante , se battent , font des choses interdit aux moins de 18 sur le sol . Bref c'est la fête ._

**I'M THE KING**

**le film**

**Pour le vivre il faut suivre Aïzen car pour le voir on peut attendre ,**

**il est pas du tout prévue en film .**

*-*-*

Les lumières se rallument et tous le monde applaudit dans la salle , ce qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage du Roi car maintenant tout la monde le reconnaîtrait comme Roi . Finalement c'était une bonne idée une bande-annonce pour les convaincre .

* * *

Hayase-sama _un immense sourire aux lèvres _: Ah je suis trop contente . J'avais cette idée depuis un moment et je savais pas quoi en faire .

Haya : C'est quoi cette débilité ?

Hayase-sama : Hein ? Ah la bande-annonce . Bin j'ai toujours eu envie de faire un truc comme ça donc c'est devenus ça . Et puis il est vrai que finalement ce n'est pas comme l'idée original mais c'est pas grave . Et puis je suis sûr que So-kun à apprécier .

Aïzen : Je te laisse 5 seconde pour fuir .

Hayase-sama : Quoi ? Ça t'as pas plus ? C'est vrai qu'à des moments les perso sont complètement OOC , mais c'est pas une raison . C'est le petit surnom affectif la « So-kun » ?

Aïzen : 4 … 3 … 2

Hayase-sama : Kyaaaa !!! Au secours !!! Vite des rewiens avant qu'il me tue .

Non , mais sérieusement vous en avez pensez quoi ?


	6. Le pouvoir

Voici le chapitre suivant de que vous attendez avec impatience. **Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à dire. **Je suis profondément désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'étais en plaine exploration de manga, d'animé et puis j'ai eu envie de sortir de chez moi. La lumière du soleil me brulait ma peau pâle. **Tu es censé t'excuser pas nous raconter ta vie, auteur débile. **Oui, donc je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard et j'espère que vous apprécierais ce chapitre qui ressemble plus à un drabble.

* * *

Le pouvoir

Depuis qu'Aïzen était devenue le Roi. Sa puissance, sa force, avait augmenté alors que déjà rien ni personne n'avait réussi à l'arrêté. Même ce roturier de shinigami remplaçant roux sur lequel reposait tout les espoir avait étais anéantis. (_Tiens, prend ça sale gamin._)

Aïzen adorait admirer et sentir la nouvelle puissance qui coulait dans ses veines. Au début il avait eu du mal à la contrôlé. Tous ce qu'il touchait ce briser puis en quelques heures il avait réussi à la maitriser. Il n'étais pas Aïzen Sosuke pour rien. On ne lui résister pas. Et en parlant de résistance. Aïzen avait devant lui une personne for intéressante. Cette personne était à genoux devant lui, les poings liés dans le dos, la tête redressé,le défiant du regard. Il s'agissait de Byakuya Kuchiki, l'un des rare shinigamis ayant participer à la guerre, étant encore en vie et osant lui opposer une faible résistance.

Il se leva et passa à côté de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Après tout, Byakuya était déjà mort lorsqu'il était entré dans cette pièce. Et alors qu'un petit sourire ce dessinait sur le visage du Roi, on pouvait voir le corps de Byakuya s'effondrait et sa tête roulait sur le sol tandis que le sang ce répandait sur le sol blanc. (_Pardon, les fangirls de Byaku._)

Aïzen était sur son balcon et regardait le Seretei. Il l'observa le paysage puis d'un geste, une pluie de météorite s'abattit sur le monde des shinigamis. Il les regardait s'enfuir, pleurer, paniquer. Un sourire psychopathe se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait courir autant qu'il le pouvait mais personne ne lui échapperais car il avait le Pouvoir.

* * *

Hayase: Le passage avec Byakuya est un peu glauque.

Haya: Les fangirls vont te tué.

Hayase(_mode sadique_): M'en fout et puis je trouvai ça amusant. Pas vrai Aïzen.

Aïzen: Je suis le meilleur.

Haya: Depuis vous faîtes copain-copain.

Hayase: Mais d'où es-ce que tu sort cette idée?

Aïzen: Je lui est juste accordé le droit de vivre un peu plus longtemps car ce chapitre ne m'humiliait pas.

Hayase: Tu vois.

Haya(_une goutte derrière la tête_): Tu joue entre la vie et la mort.

Hayase: Et j'aime ça. Bon des rewiens? Et n'hésitais à proposer des idées. Je commence à être en panne sèche.


	7. La peau de banane

Comme vous avez pu le constater, je reprend l'écriture, je ne suis pas morte et si vous voulez vous plaindre de mon absence, gardez-le pour vous même s'il est vrai qu'un ans c'est long.

Titre: Je suis le Roi!

Rating: T

Résumé: Si Aïzen devenait le Roi , que ferait-il? Embarquait dans toutes les idées loufoques de mon cerveau.

Chapitre: La peau de banane

* * *

La peau de banane

Depuis qu'Aïzen était devenu le Roi, le Big Boss et que tout le monde devait se plier à ses désirs ce dernier n'avait pas arrêter de rire comme un fou. Ses Espadas et Gin et Tousen commençaient à douter de la santé mentale de leur maître, y avait de quoi se demander si la joie de voir ses plans arriver à bout ne lui avait pas fait griller un fusible.

Grimmjow était entrain de manger une banane quand Noitora vint l'aborder.

« Vient par là le chaton, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

-Pour qui tu te prend l'asperge, je suis pas à ton service, va plutôt baiser ton larbin!

-Tiens le chat sort ses griffes, mais c'est bien connue que tu as trop peur de m'affronter puisque je suis plus fort que toi, chat mouillé.

-ON VA BIEN VOIR QUI EST LE PLUS FORT! Hurla Grimmjow en jetant sa peau de banane »

Un combat acharné débuta entre les deux espadas et de tout les habitants du château. Des paris étaient lancés le tout gérer par Gin.

Soudain Aïzen qui passait par là et qui se fendait la poire, marcha sur la peau de banane Grimmjow sur toute la longueur du couloir avant de passer par la fenêtre et de mourir écraser au sol. Tout le monde avait vu la scène et il fallut plusieurs minute avant de comprendre qu'Aïzen-sama qui avait vaincus le Goteï 13 à lui tout seul, était mort à cause d'un stupide peau de banane.

« Voilà, de nouvelle données intéressantes, la peau de banane de Grimmjow a tué Aïzen-sama. »

Moral:

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est le plus grand mégalomane de tout les temps qu'il faut pas faire attention où on va, car à chaque croisement vous pourriez tomber sur une peau de banane. Méfiez-vous de la peau de banane!

* * *

Hayase:_*cours*_Donc...huf-huf...voilà un chapitre qui...huf-huf...m'a été inspiré suite à un des...huf-huf... commentaires d'Hiyoru.

Aïzen:_*cours*_Tu devrais éviter de parler ou je pourrai plus facilement te rattraper et te transpercer.

Hayase:_*cours*_Grimmjow...huf-huf...porte-moi, j'en peu plus...je vais mourir...

Grimmjow:_*cours*_ Bah Meurs! Car moi aussi je suis dans la galère à cause de tes merdes

Hayase:_*cours*_Si tu me portes pas, au prochain chapitre je te jure que tu vas souffrir

Grimmjow:_*soulève Hayase et la met en travers de ses épaules*_

Hayase: Cours plus vite ! Il est entrain de lancer un kido

Aïzen:_*cours*_ Je vais tous vous tuer et si vous, les lecteurs, vous laissez une rewien pour elle je vous tue!

Hayase: Eh! T'as pas le droit de menacer les lecteurs. Gentils lecteurs vous pouvez laissez une rewien, je vous garantie à moitié qu'Aïzen ne tentera pas de vous tuez. Toi cours plus vite!_*frappe Grimmjow*_

Grimmjow:_*cours*_Si tu me frappes encore, je te balance sans remord dans les bras d'Aïzen.

Hayase:_*terrifiée*_Bon, laissez une rewien... tant que je suis en vie.


End file.
